Snip
by Sapphixiation
Summary: Kyle does something Stan may not approve of. Stan/Kyle. NOTE: You won't get the best of this unless you've seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show.


**I don't know how _this _allusion came about, but, okay.**

**

* * *

**

The doorbell rang. Stan groaned and got off the couch just as the bride tossed the bouquet. He stood and stretched, watching Brad's awkward attempt at romanticism. He made his way to the front door, his toes brushing against the cool threads of the carpet. His hand closed around the cool metal of the doorknob; he turned it, pulling the door inward and letting a cold blast hit him.

It was Kyle.

"Hey, dude," Stan said sleepily. "Mom and Dad took Kelly to the orthodontist to get her braces tightened_. _I'm watching a movie._"_

Kyle stood at the door, the cold wind tinting his cheeks and downcast eyes pink.

_"_Come in, dude, it's freezing," Stan said.

"Yeah," Kyle mumbled. He stepped into the house and kicked his snowy boots against the wall onto the mat. He pulled them off while Stan crossed the room and flopped back onto the couch. Kyle shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the lampshade.

He stepped off of the front mat and started toward the couch. He noticed that the blinds were pulled closed, and not a light in the house was on. The TV cast flickering light over the ground. It was silent except for _Dammit, Janet _coursing through the room. This was a prime movie-watching environment.

He sat down next to Stan, hands on his knees. Stan held his arm out instinctively, and Kyle fell sideways onto Stan. Kyle nuzzled his cheek into him and let him circle an arm around him. Stan's other hand came down to work its fingers through Kyle's hair. He loved the way it felt to lose his fingers in the lush red curls, pulling them straight and watching them bounce back. Instead of hair, Stan felt hat.

Kyle had grown out of his green ushanka in the eighth grade. Kyle was devastated to lose his favourite hat, so Stan replaced it with a similar coloured green beanie. He told him that green was his colour and that he liked to see the red hair peeking out at him like foreshadowing. Puppy ears on the other side of the bed. A red glint under the Christmas tree.

Stan frowned when the palm of his hand came in contact with the fabric, wet from melted snow.

"Take your hat off," Stan said, sliding his fingers under the back of it.

"No." Kyle sat back up and looked away. Stan sat up, too, pulling his legs in and propping himself up with one arm.

"What's going on, Ky?" he asked.

Kyle stared off. Stan looked at the edge of his hat and didn't see the red starting where the green ended. He reached out to touch it when in one fluid motion, Kyle whirled around and removed his hat. Stan's hand came up to cover his mouth.

Kyle's fluffy mass of red hair had been reduced to a close-crop. It curled at his ears and neckline, but the rest was too short, going wavy in a feeble attempt to regain normalcy.

"What did you_ do_?" Stan asked, his voice rising an octave.

" You hate it," Kyle said grimly.

"Kyle -"

"You do," Kyle said, hiding his face in his hands.

"No, I don't," Stan replied, pulling Kyle against him. "It'll just take a lot of getting used to."

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's shoulders, letting his face fall against his collarbone.

Stan pressed his lips into the top of Kyle's head, only to pull back abruptly. Kyle looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Stan replied. "I just couldn't do that before." He smiled. "I like it."

Kyle smiled a little, too. They leaned back against the couch and against each other. Kyle slinked a hand around Stan's waist, and Stan let his cheek fall against Kyle's shorn hair. Snow fell silently on the other side of the closed blinds. Kyle sighed happily and tossed the hat onto the coffee table.

"I'm sorry I cut my hair, Stan," Kyle said.

" 'S okay." Stan was almost asleep again already. "I love you, Janet," he said.

Kyle bit his lip, but it couldn't hold back the grin. "I love you, too, Brad."

* * *

**Alternate ending: Kyle punches Stan awake, screaming "why am _I_ the girl?!"**

**-SDez**


End file.
